Double Dutch
by aNiMeFrEaK0901
Summary: Tenten,Sakura,INo, and Hinata are on the queen bees double dutch team. Hinata has a sercet and so does Kiba.What happens if there secerts colldie. Besed on a book. Further chapters [HinataxKib]


Double Dutch

By

Naruto4life

Chapter one

"Look out, here comes the twins! They look like there going to bite something!" Hinata pulled her books close to her body and tried to avoid what looked like was going to be a direct confrotation with the most feared boys in school- Sakon and Ukon.

"or kill something" ten ten whispered, eye wide with concern. "Man those guys scare me so much!" Hinata glanced at the boys. "They don't look that scary" Sakon and Ukon passed them not even looking up. "They are! I heard that they kill puppies and kittens for fun. Sasame lives next to them, and she found her kitten dead on her front step!" Ino said, stepping in to the conversation.

"I heard that too, but that's no proof" Hinata said trying to sound reasonable. "You never know, Hinata" Ten-ten waved a finger in her face. "Well I think that Mrs.Yamanaka, my English teacher, is scared of them. She's just a first year teacher and doesn't know how to handle rough kids yet. There's the bell, that's where I'm headed next. Wish me luck" Hinata hurried down the hall and got into the class room before Mrs.Yamanaka closed the door.

Mrs.Yamanaka took roll call. "Sakura Haruno" Sakura raised her hand. "I'm here, and mrs.Yamanaka, will you be able to come tomorrow to the qualification match?" The teacher nodded her head. "I'm sorry, maybe next time" She finished roll call then passed out the new novels to read. Hinata looked down at the book. She groaned as she opened it. All the small grey text danced on the page. _I'll have to get this on video._

After school Hinata went home and sat down on her bed and switched on the TV. It was a show called 'terrible teenagers'. She watched as kids her age and older were rude to there parents and cried. It was boring and she was about to switch it off when she saw the twins. Her eyes grew wide and she grabbed the phone. She dialed Sakura's number.

"Hello?" She heard someone on the other lines. "Hi, Hinata? Were you watching TV!" Hinata glanced back at the TV. "Yes! Did you see the twins?"

"Yeah, hey I'll see you tomorrow. My mom says I have to get off the phone"

"Okay, then see you tomorrow" Hinata hung up the phone and continued watching the TV.

"So tell me, how long have you had this problem with these young men of yours?"

"Well Preston, I think it started when they were born. I didn't even know I was carrying twins. They were preemies- really tiny and sickly at birth. I went into labor early, they were born at home. By the time the babies got to the hospital they needed oxygen. Maybe they missed something impotant those first few minutes of life. Maybe it's my fault."

"How did they react as infants? How did they react to other kids?"

"They were happy babies. I took them to day care. The teachers complained that they refused to play with other children. Just with each other. Some times they would hit other children; the teachers said they broke toys on purpose. I had to take them out. It's not there fault"

"What do you mean not there fault?"

"There coping with there father's death"

"How did there father die?"

"In a storm. I don't want to talk about it. I've tried my best for them. But I've failed."

"Let's talk to the boys"

Sakon and Ukon came out though the side.

"Are you boys aware of the pain you caused your mother?"

"So what?" Sakon said.

"So she's your mother. She loves you deeply. And your behavior hurts her deeply"

"Oh, well" the twins said at the same time.

"I noticed you answer at the same time, do you do that often?"

"Yeah" they answered in unison.

"You said early that there are things that your mother doesn't know about. Things like what?"

"Where always getting blamed for stuff, weather we did it or not" Ukon answered.

"So we decided to make it come true. Just wait and see." Sakon finished.

"So can you tell everybody what you mean."

"I don't even want to be on this stupid show" Sakon said.

"Were here to help you"

"We don't need help. Just watch out. Leave us alone and nobody gets hurts" Ukon said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't mean nothing. Stuff happens" Sakon said.

"I think it's time for a commercial break"

Hinata looked at the tv. That was odd. Then she heard her phone ring. She picked it up. "Hey Hinata, did you see Sakon and Ukon on TV?" It was Kiba, her friend from school. "Yeah! They are pretty creepy"

"I know what you mean" Hinata heard her mom call her to dinner. "Hey I got to eat, talk to you later" She hung up the phone and ran down stairs.

The next day everyone was buzzing about the twins on TV. Even some of the tough guys were. At lunch she sat down with Sakura, Ino, ten-ten, and Kiba. "Hey guys" She sat as she sat down. "Guess what? I think the twins are going to blow up the school!" Sakura shouted. "Yeah right" Kiba laughed.

"They could, you know" Sakura said before she took a bite from her sandwich. Hinata laughed. Sakura was always good at making stuff up. When Hinata first met her she said she was from mars.

In English, Mrs.Yamanaka passed out a sheet of paper. "As you know class, the state proficiency test is coming up" Hinata looked down at her desk. She hated that test, she hated all test! Hinata looked at the paper. It was all gibberish.

Mrs.Yamanaka smiled at her. "This will be a piece of cake for you, Hinata" Hinata gave an uneasy smile. All teachers said that about her. Mostly because she was always good and cooperative and mostly good at school.

After school she went to the gym for double Dutch practice. She saw Ten-ten, Sakura, and Ino already there practicing. Ino waved to her from within the ropes. "Hey Hinata!" Hinata waved back and put her gym bag on the bleachers.

"Hey guys, where is couch kakashi? And Kiba?" Kiba was the equipment manger. "You know kakashi he's always late!" Ten-ten said. "Hey Hinata you want to practice speed jumps?" Ino said jumping out of the ropes. "Sure" Hinata got into the still spinning ropes. She felt the ropes swing around her. Her feet jumped in rhythm with the ropes. She forgot about everything and just jumped.

Then she saw Couch Kakashi and Kiba enter the room. She almost missed a jump. When ever Kiba watched her jump she felt self conscious. She remembers her sweaty forehead and how her hair must be messed up. She jumped out of the ropes and got a towel to wipe her head. "How's it going ladies?" Couch kakashi asked. "Good" Ten-ten said before sitting down also.

"Are you guys ready for the qualification match?" Kiba asked as he got out some more practice ropes for the younger jumpers in the tiny bees. She was in the Queen bees. "Hope so!" sakura shouted. "Girls, I want you to practice free style, for the match" The girls nodded and Ino and Hinata grabbed the end of the ropes.


End file.
